Servant of Evil
by Alomomola
Summary: "You are the princess, I am your servant." Sadly, Fate had destroyed us... Cliffhanger?


_A/N: It's my first time with the whole "fanfic" Please go easy on me, but constructive criticism is ok too. Be honest! Hope you enjoy~ Sorry for such a long note._

_ Instead of them being twins I'll go do what I want and make them like each other. Don't be mad OTL. Don't hate me. _

"It's all going to be alright. I'll always be here for you," I lied.

I'm sick of those words. I just gave her everything she never deserved. Rin's wandering about all alone, in bitter regret, and moves, a fugitive, without me just because it's my fault—or perhaps not?

_Is it because of me?_

Who's to know? Who's the right to say? No one. No one except evil has the right to know. And, to be together I became the evil, I became evil's servant. Why? How? It happened a long time ago. Before the light of the distant future bore a new era, I was there. And when I was there, everything was evil.

In the beginning, the story starts of the birth of the new time. Everything flourished and perished altogether. It was that enchanting day fourteen years ago at separate dwellings; we stepped into a life destined to be together. At least, I had believed it to be so. The church bells sang through the faint stillness and reverberated into the vast golden valleys of our kingdom. As beautiful pink flowers peered into our rooms fluttering upon thin, breaking glass, an unbreakable thread mended our hearts with one another's. And, as our parents once told us, our smiles stretched as far beyond the village to be one. To be untied.

That same day long ago, we celebrated our fourth birthday together. It was a joyous celebration, with our family embracing our togetherness. On the bare grass floor, we played in harmony. Flower crowns for the both of us were place by our own hands on one another. In failure, mine had fallen apart, and the petals drifted soundly to the ground. But yours, like fate, had stayed solid and strong upon your beautiful blond velvet hair—short and adorably soft. Until, in greed, your crown fell away, it complimented greatly on your milky face. Of course, I hadn't known then, but you were beautiful. But as all beautiful things were destroyed, yours had been torn as well. In our parents' greed, our euphoric destiny was shattered, we were ripped apart, and for years, my heart yearned for the friend who cloned my birth with theirs.

It was finally on our twelfth birthday, we were once again united. Due to the lack of money and stable resources, I had journeyed on request of my dear parents, to the looming castle mysteriously shadowing the village to become a personal servant for the queen. There, I had always known my beloved had lived from the day of our separation onward. And, from that day forward, I would serve her with a smile through the hatred and chaos we would soon face. "Together…."I had always thought. We will love again, together against the odds. "I would protect you, and I would be your knight, so please, keep on smiling for me."

Of course she knew, through our precious memories that it was me. I was the friend I had hoped she longed for as much as I did. With such an innocent smile, I laughed along and fell over and over again in love with her. Even though I was only her servant, she loved me. We both cherished each other. But, as I was traveling to a neighboring country, there was another. Although I loved my princess, Rin more, it was wholly love at first sight with her. Garbed in green, a kindly mien had captivated me, but I tried to resist. My body rebelled against itself and though I loved them both, it was Rin who took me away. But even as much as I loved her, my time was put into the country—into the green mistress. It wasn't long before the jealous queen had found out, and soon cornered me.

"You are my servant," she paused in her dainty trembling voice, about to cry, burrowing her face away in black shame," p-please….Destroy the Kingdom of Green."

"My princess—"

"Do as I say," She sobbed, "please, do as I say."

I cried my hardest that night. In my dreams, I was drowning in saline regret, but still, pain had overcome everything. Relentlessly, a small drizzle fell with no end. My eyes were numb, almost cried out until hollow, but all I could see was nothing. Deep in the evil and the smog of darkness, the moon lit my path. Escaping like a thief in the night with only death to follow, I was to commit a sin. To the villages of the resting Jade Princess, I trudged forward. My only motivation, love and sin, pushed my aching heart forward. With a poisoned dagger to my left, and air and sheer force to my right, I opened the door to my inescapable death.

"Why are you here?" The perplexed beauty questioned.

"No worries, no pain, no love," I paused, "no love, and then war, then no end. Princess, Princess, this is goodbye. Listen to my words of destiny."

At that next moment, there was all but silence. Piercing into the love of the kingdom, I became death and stole her away. Her skin was shattered and her eyes overflowed with despair and betrayal. A dry ghastly burst of pain screeched into the night's tranquility which became unsettlingly disarrayed. My hands pierced into the kingdom's heart and once again, I began crying. On the palest snow surface of her perfection, I silently trembled in the night. A sin. That is what I had done. I stole something so precious, so worthy of value. On the stained crimson floor, I groped violently the fresh corpse that was destined to be hauled away, long and lost. Returning that night, I had given myself a well-earned bath and some judgment based on my actions. Behind the solid white door the merest faint voice had called out in praise.

"Well done," It laughed, and it mocked me perpetually behind its praiseful tone.

"Thank you," I returned," Sleep well."

To be continued


End file.
